karigafandomcom-20200214-history
San Banking Clan
The San Banking Clan (SBC) is a Corporate Bordello ruled primarily by a number of business hegemonies and corporations. Spanning 21 systems throughout the Middle Eden of Kariga, the SBC occupies a strategic position both militarily and economically. With an all-powerful and efficient financial system, the SBC relies on its monetary engines to protect itself from outside threats. First founded during the later days of the Second United Empire, the SBC grew out from a Sannan business family who, after the drying up of resources on their homeworld, transitioned their business from mining operations towards finance and banking. History Background The Second United Empire focused on a looser structure of command and gave free reign to the wealthy to rule their worlds however they saw fit, similar to feudalism in years past. Rafael di Sanna purchased the uninhabited world of Aladoshia and sought to exploit the previously abandoned mines on the system. Discovering a number of new deposits, di Sanna managed to successfully colonize the entirety of the system and began his personal legacy of expansionist mining. By the time the United Empire began collapsing under the weight of its bureaucracy, the Sannan family had explored the nearby 21 surrounding systems and realising the quickly depleting resources in the remaining mines, began an extensive period of transition away from the strip mining industry into risk and investment banking industries, to which, the Sannan excelled. This new found wealth was a mixed blessing however as Empire officials sought to disrupt and terminate the Sannan banking activities. However, the rapidly weakening Empire could not force the Sannan into submission and in 4,211 ADD, the SBC declared independence from the soon to collapse Empire. Government The San Banking Clan is a Unitary Corporatocratic Democracy headed by the Chief Executive. The government is led by the San Corporation which serves as a watchdog and independent business that overlooks the affairs of the state. The government is comprised of two branches, the corporatocrate and legislative. Businesses are allowed to double as political parties and vote. The number of votes granted to a business is dependant on the total number of employees and the economic output of the company. The II&I Corporation is the current ruling party, holding the Chief Executive position and the majority of the seats in the Conference. Corporatocrate Branch The corporatocrate branch is the executive branch of the San Banking Clan. It is headed by the Chairman of the San Corporation, the central bank of the state. The Chairman is required to be a direct descendant of Rafael di Sanna and at least 30 years old. The Chairman holds the position on 12 year terms and is renominated by the joint decision of the Chief Executive and the majority of the Conference. They hold reserve powers and ensures that all policy benefits the economic interests of the faction. The decisions of the Chairman are generally neutral and non-interventional, although their decisions can be overturned by the majority of the Conference. Legislative Branch The legislative branch of the San Banking Clans is known as the Conference and is tricameral. Foreign Relations Despite the conflicts between the multiple factions that border the San Banking Clan, the nation maintains a policy of strict neutrality. The Clan does not maintain any military treaties, although it has informal agreements with other factions to be left alone lest it inflict economic warfare on any aggressors. The Clan invests heavily in breaking down protectionist trade barriers and has an extensive network of treaties that facilitate economic activity. Much of the Clan's diplomacy originates within the many businesses that are based within it and whose economic muscle both protects and enriches the nation. Military Category:Faction Category:Inter-Galactic Category:San Banking Clan